An Extremely Strange Thanksgiving
by krystalanimeheart
Summary: AU A normal thanksgiving turns wrong to find out that aliens are takeing over the world? Man he's such a retard there no such things as aliens right?.I just hope I get out of this alive. NO YAOI sorry guys: Also read my other story Everlasting Darkness!


**Krystal- Hello people of Earth! This is a One-shot for Thanksgiving I know it's late but it was work for a teacher and I thought it would be fun to post it. And yes I am still writing Everlasting Darkness I just been having a lot of homework and all and I only had time to post this story. O and also my awesome friend Rin helped me write this so her story as well. .**

**Rin- I wanted to make it longer but that would take about 20 pieces of paper to write it and a yaoi but I think the teachers would freak out if they read that! 3**

**Krystal- Yes now on with the story! And I am so sorry if there is any OOC of any Characters also I do not own Black Butler and Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and if I did it would be a lot awesome! **

**_*Line Break*_ **

**An Extremely Strange Thanksgiving**

**Jaden's POV**

It was another thanksgiving mourning um more lie afternoon I just never really like thanksgiving I liked it mostly because of the food my mom makes, even though I give thanks and everything but my whole family comes over and it's really loud and stuff.

"Jaden are you up?" yelled my brother.

Yep that's my brother, Haou, He's only older me by like 15 seconds and he thinks he's a badass and all even though he's not.

There was a knock on the door before the door went flying open, there stood Haou. He has brown hair with an orange mop of hair on top, but near the end it becomes spiky his hair is a lot spikier than mine; he has a lean built and pale skin and was wearing all black. I quickly sat up but was still half asleep.

Haou walked over and began shaking me harshly I snapped out of my haze and mumbled sleepily "hey Haou what's up? He stared at me blankly then said plainly

"Well it's just that I'm suspicious about the turkey mom will be serving tonight at around *:30"

"Um bro, I'm not giving you my share of the turkey."

"No Jay, Seriously." he replied "I heard mom puts wine in it."

"You're so stupid the wine evaporates." I explained

"Fine, buts it's your problem after this!" he hissed

After some more of my family got to our house, my mom made us (Haou, and me) to set the tables for dinner. She was loading my family's plates with gravy, stuffed turkey and tuna casserole, when

"Here you go, you get the leg!" my mom said with a smile. From across the table Haou mouthed the word 'No!' I rolled my eyes. He was such a retard.

I had finished my dinner half an hour ago and was listening to my grandma's stories about the so called 'Good Old Days' when my stomach started feeling weird.

"Sorry grandma but I got to go to the bathroom." She nodded as I started walking toward the bathroom but as I walked in everything got fuzzy and the only thing I saw after that was the bathroom floor getting closer real fast, before everything went black.

**_*~Line Break~*_ **

Later though I'm not sure how much later I opened my eyes slowly the sight that I woke up to nearly scared the pee out of me.

"You're so cute when you're asleep!" yelled a girl with curly blond hair tied into two pigtails.

"Elizabeth?" What's going on?" I really don't know how I knew her name so I began to panic.

"OH you see, aliens are trying to take over the world so I been sent of a mission to find 5 super cute people to protect us! Oh! Except the cute part wasn't necessary, I just like Cute things~!" she explained smiling. 'She so weird 'I thought

"What the heck are you saying? I don't believe a word you're saying! You must me insane to begin with!" I yelled angrily.

"Nope, there's proof! Feel the top of your head you have cat ears now!" She handed me a mirror.

I wasn't the person I was before I was a completely different person I had an electric blue eye, though the other was covered by an eye patch and blue hair! Haou came from nowhere, except he looked different too. He was dressed up like a butler, had silky black hair and crimson blood eyes. He then spoke

"I told you not to eat the turkey. Now you're 12 again and have cat ears."

But suddenly I heard yelling and the image of the strange Haou and girl disappeared and there was the regular Haou shaking me and yelling

"Jaden, get up!" he exclaimed

"I just had the weirdest dream ever." I murmured

He looked at me strangely before a small smirk grew on his lips he then explained "Yeah well, I heard that happens when you eat too much. Maybe you shouldn't have as much turkey next year."

**_*~Line Break~*_ **

**Rin- So what did you think? I thought it was awesome! .**

**Krystal- Of course you did you wrote it. XD**

**Rin- Yup so you guys better review and I'm so sorry that's it late!**

**Krystal-Yup sorry guys also I will soon update Everlasting Darkness.**

**Rin and Krystal- Ja-ne!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
